onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatsumaki
|height = Undisclosed |weight = Undisclosed |status = Alive |gender = Female |abilities = Psychokinesis |occupation = Hero |affiliation = Hero Association |manga = A New Wind Blows |anime = Episode 6 |family = Fubuki (Younger Sister) |japanese = Aoi Yūki |english = Marieve Herington}} Tatsumaki (タツマキ, Tatsumaki), also known by her hero alias Tornado of Terror (戦慄のタツマキ, Senritsu no Tatsumaki), is the S-Class Rank 2 professional hero, an esper and the older sister of Fubuki. Appearance Tatsumaki is a petite woman, commonly mistaken for being much younger than she really is. She has a youthful face with emerald green eyes and hair that curls up on the ends. She wears a formfitting black dress with long sleeves and four high-cut leg slits that show off her legs and low-heeled black shoes. Tatsumaki full appearance.png|Full appearance Personality Tatsumaki has a rather brash personality and a typically moody demeanor. She is disrespectful towards most people, especially to those she deems incompetent, and is completely intolerant of disrespect towards herself, as shown when she pinned Genos to a wall for retaliating against her verbal abuse of Saitama. Tatsumaki especially dislikes being ignored or being called things like "brat" and "missy". Opposite to her younger sister, her great power and confidence makes her suffer from a massive superiority complex, thinking she can beat any foe if she is in top shape. Even after trying vainly to defeat Saitama, she still states that she is much more powerful than him. Her superiority complex is further explained by Fubuki from the fact that Tatsumaki never faces enemies that are more powerful than her during her hero career. Despite her arrogant personality she feels obligated to defeat monsters and considers her job as a hero to be a duty, accepting any of the Hero Association's requests to defeat monsters and even going after them by herself due to the fact that she will get bored when not fighting monsters. She has a bit of a soft side towards her sister, Fubuki, though she is overprotective and controlling towards her. She apparently has a fear of ghosts likely in part since her powers don't work on them. Despite her past and the terrible things people have done to her, she still chose to become a hero on her own and help others. She is very terrible at socializing others, but loves her sister dearly. Because of this, Tatsumaki will do anything to make her sister stronger, even if it takes force to make Fubuki stronger.She always solve problems physically, despite her past, she is very weak willed of becoming a true hero. As a kid, Tatsumaki always thought she was the cooler one of the two, she figured this had to be true if her little sister, Fubuki, played with her all the time, although this was never the case. It was actually because of the kids in their neighborhood was terrified of Tornado, that it led to Fubuki getting isolated from everyone. By having psychic abilities, eventually this leds her being taken away from her family by scientists, interested studying her powers. She was kept locked up whenever she wouldn't use them, and with bet with her little sister, Fubuki. Tornado was denied any contact with her family or the outside world, it was because of this event that Tornado developed an over protective nature over her sister, when lets her sister resenting her. Tatsumaki's pride makes her think she is a really good sister to Fubuki, when in fact all of her actions to Fubuki has damaged their relationship. However despite all of this, Tornado generally loves her sister and will do anything to aid her. Abilities and Powers Being the second ranked S-Class hero, Tatsumaki is phenomenally powerful. She is one of the most powerful heroes and the most powerful esper alive. Fubuki describes her as a monster much like Sweet Mask , who chooses not to advance from A-Class to S-Class to not allow weaklings to rank up. Darkshine told Garou if he fought in his pre-monster form he would instantly lose. Even after witnessing Saitama's display of power in the fight against her, Fubuki was convinced that Saitama is nowhere near her older sister in terms of strength and fighting ability. However, when the two (Saitama and Tatsumaki) fought each other, her viewpoint shifted. The Hero Association believes if she were to betray them they wouldn't be able to stop her. However, while Garou fought Tatsumaki, he remarked that she was not much better than Fubuki, implying that Tatsumaki in her weakened state is about as powerful as her little sister. Supernatural Abilities Psychokinesis: Tatsumaki is shown to be the most powerful esper in the series. She is capable of effortlessly lifting hundreds of large boulders and stopping a very powerful bombardment attack from Boros' spaceship and send them back with the same if not even more force. In the anime, she effortlessly pulled a giant meteorite from space to defeat a possible Dragon level monster, known as the Ancient King. She also uses her psychokinesis to float and fly, not to mention that she can also launch herself at high speeds that form thick trails in the sky whenever she goes. Tatsumaki also knows when her younger sister is in danger or not, seemingly able to sense her status. :Psychic Barriers: She can use her psychic ability for incredible defense, as her psychic barrier left her unscathed even from Homeless Emperor's full power. With the use of the psychic barrier, Tatsumaki's durability is even greater, being capable of surviving attacks from multiple Dragon-level monsters while she is unconscious. :Chi Manipulation: An ability to immobilize and create discomfort to a person by bending his/her life force. This power is less effective against people with strong willpower like Golden Sperm, and almost futile against those who have broken their limiter or have come close to such a feat like Saitama and Garou. According to Fubuki, attempting to use this technique on a strong-willed person will be just like trying to pin a giant boulder to the ground. It has been confirmed however, in Golden Sperm's case, that she could beat him at full strength. Physical Abilities Immense Reflexes: She is able to react to multiple missiles fired from Boros's ship. She was also able to repel the exploding shurikens from Speed-o'-Sound Sonic with ease. Enhanced Endurance: Tatsumaki is able to remain conscious despite suffering from a heavy head injury. Fighting Style Master Psychic Combatant: As the most powerful esper in the series, Tatsumaki possesses extreme skill in wielding her psychic abilities, be it for attack, defense or miscellaneous uses. Tatsumaki's knowledge about psychic powers is also as vast as her skill in wielding them. *'Psychic Whirlwind' (念流廻転嵐, Nen-ryū Kaiten Arashi): This is an anti-psychic technique. By making her psychic signals move in circles around her, Tatsumaki can create a whirlwind capable of harmlessly redirecting or deflecting psychic attacks. She developed this technique during her childhood. *'Psychic Binding' (念動金縛り, Nen-dō Kanashibari): An ability used to suppress the power of another esper. Hero Rating Tatsumaki's rating determined by the Hero Association: Quotes * (To Saitama) "Know your place, B-Class!" * (Referring to Blast) "There's no way I can say I became a pro hero thanks to him. When will you come back, Blast?" Trivia *Tatsumaki is ranked 6th in the character popularity poll. *According to the databook: :*What she likes are her sister and training in spaceous areas. :*What she dislikes are male heroes who think they're strong and being seen and called as a kid. :*Her hobbies are unknown. *Tatsumaki has a cameo appearance in Chapter 8 of Mob Psycho 100 when describing what espers are. *ONE stated that full power Tatsumaki could have beaten Golden Sperm.http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg *ONE has said that Tatsumaki is stronger than normal Mob, the protagonist of ONE's other work, Mob Psycho 100, but against serious Mob, there's no answer.http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg **It should be worth noting that Mob's powers work on ghosts while Tatsumaki's do not, so Mob is at least superior to her in that regard. *Tatsumaki is obsessed with candy apples and goes to festivals just to buy them. *A funny thing about her outfit is that most people often thinks she doesn't wear any panties. However, it is revealed by Murata, she wears white panties. References Navigation zh:龍卷 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Esper Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:S-Class